An Unexpected Discovery
by Calleigh42Eric
Summary: The CSI team finds fan fiction. I know it is kinda retarded, but i couldn't resist, :P. R&R *** Pinky
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry about this fic. I got this idea, and I know it is so retarded but I thought it would be funny. R&R!**

**Pinky**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Miami or any of its characters. [ wish I did;)]**

" Hey guys!" Ryan yelled.

" What is it?" they asked as they all rushed in noting the urgency in his tone.

" Horatio asked me to go to this awesome website called fan fiction where people write about us!" He said boldly.

" Yeah rig-" he was cut off by the computer screen being trust in front of his face. There were numerous tabs open, consisting of many different stories. Including: My Life Would Suck Without You by Rosalie Duquesne, New In Town by ngdrury, and The Almost Perfect Day by Calleigh42Eric.

They all stood in awe at the screen.

" I read all of the stories, and My Life Would Suck Without You by Rosalie Duquesne has some pretty good ideas if you know what I mean," Ryan said nudging Eric a little.

" Let me see that," Eric said as he grasped the screen and read the summary. " Calleigh is realizing that she cannot live without Eric in her life, will she be able to hold it together until they find him? Or will he find her? o.O Set after 7.25. My first fic! Rated K at first but will develop into T if I get good feedback! Plz R&R." Eric finished. Natalia was holding back giggles as Eric's face turned 10 shades of red.

" How do they observe us like that," Eric started, " I'm going to ask H to step up the security here-" and he was cut off by Ryan.

" D- Don't even try it. We all know you two have a thing for each other." Ryan said, sure of himself. They all realized that something wasn't right and turned around to face a very pale Calleigh sitting a chair.

" Eric, come here," Calleigh said as she pulled him into the ballistics lab, not realizing the whole team had followed them.

" Eric, I think they're onto us," Calleigh said sheepishly.

" Nooooo, really?" asked Natalia.

Horatio enters.

" What is going on here?" Horatio asked, " Ryan, did you get that info I asked you to look up on fans fiction?"

" _fans_ fiction?" Ryan asked.

" Ryyyyyaaannn," They all chorused.

**So, did you like it? Special thanks to the wonderful authors who let me use their stories. Don't forget to check out their stories yourself. They're all great, no lie!! R&R!!**

**- Pinky**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this person named Caine23, said I should continue. I know this is most definitely a one- shot fic, but I tried this out just for the heck of it. Caine23, this chapter is for you, so I hope you like it!**

**Pinky**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Miami, or any of it's characters. I write this because I have to, and it takes important time out of my day. I hope that you're happy lawyers, * Sniffles* ****Lol !!!! **

" Hey Ryan, did you run that DNA sample?" Eric asked.

Ryan laughs, " Yeah, who has time for that, I just posted this new story about you and Calleigh!"

Eric's phone beeps, It reads: FIC ALERT! Wolfe4427 Just posted a new story, The Love Forbidden by the IAB.

" I'm going to kill you Wolfe!" Eric yelled as he chased Ryan around the lab. After about five minutes, he stops to go help Natalia in the trace lab.

" Natalia, did you at least run the DNA sample that Wolfe was to busy writing to do?" Eric asked hopefully.

Natalia cracks up. " S- sure I d-did." Natalia says between giggles.

" What?" Eric asked?

" I got Ryan's story alert, so I read the story." Natalia said, trying to shield her laughing.

" What did it say?" Eric asked, not really wanting to know.

" As Eric and Calleigh lie down on the sand under the sunset, happy and in love, Rick Stetler is forming a plan to take them down. What will happen to their forbidden love?" Natalia says as she finishes her quote.

Eric took the DNA sample and ran it CODIS, not saying another word.

- Meanwhile-

Horatio enters with sunglasses in hand. Ryan is still running , not knowing that Eric stopped about 5 minutes ago. Ryan accidentally knocked the glasses out of Horatio's hand, and on his second round steps on them, smashing them to pieces.

" Ryyyyyaaannn?!" Horatio yelled angrily.

Ryan looks around to see Eric peacefully working in the Trace lab with Natalia.

_Gulp._

R&R. Love you guys!!!! :D

Pinky


End file.
